


ffw

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, time traveling, you is a nerd like always and shes as awkward as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: There she was, staring at the scene in which she kissed Chika for presumably not the first time.





	ffw

You had to be dreaming, or so she tried to convince herself. But there she was, staring at the scene in which she kissed Chika for presumably not the first time. Kind of gross, kind of nice. Kind of weird and that’s for sure.

Watanabe You was fourteen (actually she was thirteen but liked to say she was fourteen because it was already April and some people had told her she looked older, which made her feel proud or so). She was best friends with Takami Chika and that since forever. Kanan too, but Kanan also had Dia and Mari, so it was kind of different. Great still, but different in some sort of way. And she could also travel through time, but that wasn’t relevant as her chin touched the ground due to amazement. She was kissing Chika. On the lips. A kiss on the lips— she kissing Chika there. With hers. Her lips against Chika’s. She blushed. Terrible.

She loved Chika. She liked her lots and tried to always be by her side because she was so great and cool. She thought no one would ever understand the feelings she had for her. Feeling some lose butterflies inside her when she talked to her? Sure. Staring dumbly at her with a smile on her face because it was Chika she was looking at? Of course. Not wanting to ever let her go? Damn, yeah. She was her best friend, after all. Of course she’d love her lots.

But this was different. She was different, in this scene. Her hair was a bit shorter. Not much, but noticeable. And her muscles were more toned, which made her proud and happy. As for Chika, she was taller, longer. They were the same height, in this scene. And it was a romantic scene. Romance. Weird. Off. You covered her eyes again, hearing Chika’s giggles and her own and the love in the air.

She had never traveled so far into the future. She normally just looked around the future to see surprises and competitions (maybe even tests) and crept the past when she wanted to check a good memory or so. She had never used her power much. She wasn’t that type. But today she had fought with Chika and had decided to use her power for something purposeful at least once and check if they were still friends in the future.

But apparently they were more than that.

She hid behind a bush when looking at her— them. Chika held her hand, You kissed her forehead. They were so lovey-dovey You felt like her six year old self again and cringed at all forms of affection displayed (a lot. An awful lot). She couldn’t believe her eyes, her ears. She couldn’t believe her future. In love with Takami Chika, the girl she had known since forever? Didn’t seem believable. Too many embarrassing moment shared. Too much friendship— yet so much love. You was confused as she stared at her, them, whoever those people were. A part of her felt like going crazy.

(But there was a part of her which was as calm as ever. A part of her that sighed out of joy when seeing that scene. A part of her that was glad Chika loved her back, even if she didn’t know she loved her at all in that way.)

But You in the end was too cool for that. She traveled back in time and stared at her ceiling and walls. Her heart was racing. She wanted it to stop being like that.

The next day she got Chika a little something (she’d better no tell what) and gave her a hug and said sorry because she had been an asshole the past day. And as Chika hugged her back she felt that. The love in that scene, blooming there inside them.

And so You fell.

**Author's Note:**

> based on twice's song (ffw) (which is gr8 yall should check it out). its not rlly good but not my worse either so yea h sorry lmao. thanks for reading, hope yall have a good one and peace out o7


End file.
